Mademoiselle na dnie
by PolskaArystokratka
Summary: Własna wersja wydarzeń z sezonu 5. James i Callaway zniknęli, pudełko z dowodami Ellen również. Peter w dziwny sposób zostaje oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Podczas poszukiwania prawdy, na drodze Neala staje kobieta, która przynosi więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.
1. Prolog

**Moje pierwsze opublikowane opowiadanie na podstawie White Collar. Własna szalona wersja 5 sezonu. Można zauważyć lekkie wpływy serialu Nikita i książki Anna Karenina, ale nie będzie żadnych bezpośrednich powiązań.**

**Początek krótki, później postaram się pisać więcej.**

* * *

Jego świat się zawalił. Po raz kolejny.

James zniknął, dowody Ellen również. Peter spędził trzy miesiące w areszcie, jednak został puszczony i przywrócony do pracy kilka dni temu. Hughes również, Callaway odesłano do Atlanty. Według Neal'a to nie oznacza nic dobrego.

Wchodząc do biura Petera uśmiechnął się szczerze, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu. Jego partner z podziwem obserwował widoki Nowego Jorku za szklaną ścianą. Jakby to był jego pierwszy raz.

- Witajmy z powrotem, Agencie Burke.

- Kilka miesięcy w zamknięciu uczą człowieka pokory i doceniania tego co się ma - rzekł w odpowiedzi nie odwracając się od okna. - Ale po co ci to mówię? Spędziłeś tak cztery lata.

- Tak - westchnął młodszy mężczyzna również podchodząc do okna. - Lecz mimo wszystko zastanawiam się dlaczego teraz tu stoisz. Nie, żebym się nie cieszył, czy coś.

- Wewnętrzni uznali, że w to morderstwo mogły być zamieszane osoby trzecie - oznajmił Peter, niemal z dumą. - Brak dostatecznych dowodów mojej winy.

- Ponieważ Callaway rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Ktoś mieszał w tym palce.

- Nie teraz, Neal - przerwał agent z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. - Wróciłem do mojej żony i odzyskałem moją pracę. Tylko to się liczy. Mam serdecznie dość intryg i teorii spiskowych. Zostawmy to Mozziemu.

Neal kiwnął głową z rezygnacją i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, ale głos Petera go zatrzymał.

- Dostaliśmy dużą sprawę. Spora grupa przemytników, hiszpański wywiad zaczął ich rozpracowywać, ale przekazali nam sprawę.

- Dlaczego? Mam na myśli dlaczego akurat przekazali to FBI i nam, a nie Wydziałowi do Spraw Przestępczości Zorganizowanej?

- Ponieważ grupę założył ktoś kogo bardzo dobrze znaliśmy. Vincent Adler.


	2. Niepozorna

Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery...

...pięćset trzydzieści siedem, pięćset trzydzieści osiem, pięćset trzydzieści dziewięć...

Dziewięć minut.

Tyle czasu Neal udawał zainteresowanie aktami nowej sprawy. Przez dziewięć minut siedział wpatrując się tępo w drobne, czarne litery. Od czasu do czasu tylko przekręcał kartkę. Udawał, by nie zawieść Petera. Tamten był w pełni zaangażowany. Pierwsza naprawdę duża sprawa od lat. Co prawda nie będzie łatwo, Vincent Adler był człowiekiem inteligentnym, na pewno jego szajka przemytnicza ma porządne fundamenty. Po tak wielu upadkach, Burke wreszcie miał szansę się wybić. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał znosić hiszpańskich agentów.

- To konieczne? - zapytał Neal, niedbale rzucając akta na biurko partnera.

- Sprecyzuj - nakazał Peter nawet nie obdarzając go spojrzeniem.

- Mój udział w tej sprawie - kontynuował Caffrey. - Naprawdę nie chcę powrotu do przeszłości.

Peter westchnął przeciągle i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy drugiego mężczyzny. Zauważył w nich tylko znużenie, co było zjawiskiem dość niezwykłym. Agent od razu połapał się, że chodzi o Kate. Ukochaną Neala, która zginęła w eksplozji samolotu. Wszystko przez Adlera i jego pogoń za nazistowskim skarbem. Gdyby tylko mógł, odsunąłby konsultanta od tej sprawy. Niestety nie mógł. Neal już miał do czynienia z przemytem, teraz jego umiejętności były bardzo cenne.

- Przykro mi - rzekł Burke ze szczerym żalem w głosie.

_Jeden, dwa, trzy,_ cztery...

Neal ponownie zaczął odliczać sekundy, tym razem nawet nie udając, że czyta. Po prostu patrzył na przesuwającą się wskazówkę ściennego zegara.

_...osiemset dziewięćdziesiąt osiem, osiemset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć..._

Kolejne piętnaście minut.

- Spóźnia się - orzekł Neal, przerywając denerwującą ciszę.

- Proszę? - zapytał Peter.

- Agent z Madrytu. Ten, który ma z nami współpracować. Miał tu być półgodziny temu.

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła zdenerwowana Diana.

- Szefie, właśnie przyszła.

* * *

Cała trójka weszła do niewielkiej sali konferencyjnej, gdzie czekali już Hughes i nowo przybyła.

Stała kilka kroków przed nimi z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Wyglądem kompletnie różniła się od wyobrażenia Neala o agentkach wywiadu. Drobna, młoda dziewczyna w eleganckiej sukience przypominała raczej pracownicę banku lub sekretarkę w dużej korporacji. Tylko prosta, zamknięta postawa i chłodne spojrzenie szarych oczu pokazują, że jest zdolna do czegoś więcej niż odbieranie telefonów, czy podawanie kawy.

- Panowie, przedstawiam wam agentkę Josefinę Torres - zaczął Hughes. - Będzie nam pomagać przy sprawie Adlera.

- Peter Burke, miło mi cię poznać - przedstawił się. - A to Neal Caffrey, konsultant.

- Już coś o panu słyszałam, panie Caffrey - zaczęła. - Madryt, rok 2004, ty i Matthew Keller zgarnęliście kolekcję wartą trzy miliony, prosto ze strzeżonego magazynu właściciela. Oczywiście rzekomo.

- Rzekomo - potwierdził Neal, uśmiechając się. - Dziesięć obrazów najlepszych, współczesnych malarzy portugalskich, naprawdę piękne. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem.

Josefina uśmiechnęła się lekko. To spowodowało, że cały zły nastrój Neala nagle się ulotnił. Polubił tę tajemniczą dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w niego oczami szarymi jak burzowa chmura. Jednak po chwili odwróciła wzrok i, poprawiając ręką swoje kasztanowe loki, zapytała:

- Agencie Burke, czy zapoznał się pan z aktami i dowodami, które zdążyliśmy już zebrać w Madrycie?

- Tak i obawiam się, że to do niczego nas nie prowadzi - odpowiedział.

Gdy to usłyszała, uniosła brwi i wyjęła z torebki białą, lekko zniszczoną kopertę.

- To - uniosła kopertę. - Jest list, który profesor Brad Langton dostarczył, poprzez pośrednika, Vincentowi Adlerowi.

- Brad Langton? - zdziwił się Peter. - Czy to nie on wykłada historię sztuki na New York Univeristy?

- A ty skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał Neal.

- Elisabeth czytała jego książki. Jest dosyć znany - wyjaśnił. - Co jest w tym liście?

Podała kopertę Peterowi. Ten wyjął z niej jeszcze bardziej zniszczoną kartkę, zapisaną odręcznym, wąskim pismem. Patrzył przez chwilę na kartkę, po czym zaczął czytać na głos:

- _Młody jest nieznośny, nad rzeką poparzył sobie rękę, podczas zabawy zapałkami. Strasznie hałasuje, musisz go odesłać do matki._

- To kod - oznajmił Neal.

- Zgadza się, panie Caffrey - pochwaliła go niczym nauczycielka ucznia. - Młody to podwładny Langtona, tożsamość nieznana, w stwierdzeniu _nad rzeką_ może chodzić o port, a zapałki to broń, albo materiały wybuchowe. Co do tego nie mam pewności.

- Kiedy będziemy mieć jakąkolwiek pewność? - do rozmowy wtrącił się Hughes.

- Listów było więcej, ten był ostatni. Adler nigdy go nie otrzymał. Pozostałe ma moja informatorka w Bostonie, być może jutro dostarczy mi je znajomy. - wyjaśniła. - Prawdopodobnie człowiek Langtona miał wypadek przy transporcie i szef chciał się go pozbyć.

-Tylko to wszystko działo się dwa lata temu - stwierdził lekko rozczarowany Peter. - Dokąd zaprowadzi nas to teraz? Nie mamy nawet podstaw do oskarżenia Langtona. Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że to on wysłał te listy?

- Od pośredniczki - wzruszyła ramionami. - Angie jest przekupna. Zastanówcie się, skoro Adler nie dostał listu prawdopodobnie Młody wciąż żyje. Pozostaje nadzieja, że w listach jest więcej wskazówek. Mamy jego - mamy Langtona. FBI zbiera laury, a ja wracam do Hiszpanii!

Sama myśl o takim przebiegu zdarzeń wywołała na jej twarzy szerszy i radośniejszy uśmiech. Dopiero teraz Neal zauważył jak bardzo nie znosiła tego miasta. Przez te kilka minut trwania ich spotkania, wszelkimi sposobami unikała spoglądania przez okna. Jak można było się domyśleć tylko on to zauważył. Był oszustem, a oszuści są bardziej spostrzegawczy. Josefina robiła to niezwykle subtelnie, być może nieświadomie. Była kobietą z temperamentem, żywiołową. Nie pasowała do nudnego biura, gdzieś w głębi Nowego Jorku. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbowała się wpasować strojem i gestem.

- Pomysł wydaje się sensowny - Peter przerwał chwilową ciszę.

- Świetnie, jeśli nie ma żadnych pytań, widzimy się jutro - powiedziała Josefina z ulgą.

Wyszła szybko pozostawiając po sobie tylko echo obcasów stukających o podłogę. Gdy Neal i Peter zostali sami, starszy mężczyzna skrzywił się i rzekł:

- Nie lubię jej.

- Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Neal, jego uczucia były odwrotne. Od razu zdobyła jego sympatię.

- Jest zbyt pewna siebie, coś przed nami ukrywa.

- Przesadzasz...

- Z resztą co ci będę mówił, niemal cały czas ją podrywałeś.

- Nie prawda!

- Neal, czy ty musisz się szczerzyć do każdej kobiety, która ci się nawinie?

- Więc mam się zachowywać jak gbur? Jak ty?

- Daj mi spokój - westchnął Peter, wychodząc.

Neal zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na zegarek. Robiło się późno, mógł wracać do domu.

* * *

Wchodząc do swojego mieszkania westchnął z ulgą. Zdjął swój czarny kapelusz i rzucił go na stół. Czuł się zmęczony, jakby nie spał od tygodni. Wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy mocno dały mu się we znaki. Gdy Petera aresztowano, a James zniknął, Neal odchodził od zmysłów. Wpadał w panikę średnio co pół godziny. Nie wiedział czy powinien być ze zrozpaczoną Elisabeth, czy biegać po mieście szukając swojego ojca. To drugie musiał mu wybić z głowy Mozzie. Długie godziny, które spędził wsłuchując się szlochanie drobnej kobiety przyprawiły mu najwięcej bólu. Czuł się winny tego co zrobił jego własny ojciec. Wstydził się, że mu zaufał i pozwolił odejść razem z dowodami, które zebrała Ellen. Wstydził się, że to on siedział w domu Petera, pocieszając jego żonę zamiast szukać prawdziwego winowajcy. Tym właśnie zajął się Mozzie. Tydzień po morderstwie Pratta, gdy Neal był w stanie myśleć w miarę trzeźwo, przyjaciel zaproponował, że uruchomi wszystkie kontakty by znaleźć Bennetta. Woleli nie polegać na szczęściu, więc Mozzie udał się do Waszyngtonu. Może to nie był najlepszy pomysł, ale nie wiedzieli od czego zacząć. Miał wrócić po dwóch tygodniach, nie było go już trzy miesiące. Gdy spóźniał się miesiąc, zdzwonił do Neala, że żyje i nic mu nie jest. Na tym się skończyło.

Gdy zaczął zdejmować krawat zauważył coś dziwnego. Może gdyby nie zmęczenie zobaczyłby to już wchodząc. Na stole stała otwarta butelka wina i korkociąg. Nie było ich tu, gdy rano opuszczał mieszkanie. Z przejęciem szybkim krokiem wyszedł na taras. Niski łysy człowiek, w okularach na nosie, siedział wygodnie na krześle popijając wino z kieliszka, jednocześnie podziwiając lekko bezchmurne niebo.

- Wróciłeś! - Neal niemal krzyknął z radości.

- Wróciłem - potwierdził Mozzie. - I nie zgadniesz czego się dowiedziałem.


	3. Starzy znajomi i nowe problemy

**Starzy znajomi i nowe problemy**

Neal przez dłuższy czas wpatrywał się w jedno zdjęcie. Mężczyzna, po trzydziestce, idzie ulicą Bostonu. Ręką przeczesuje kręcone, niemal czarne włosy, to z nerwów. Autor robi zdjęcie z ukrycia, światło jest kiepskie, a nieliczne promienie słońca odbijają się od szkieł okularów fotografowanego. Udało się jednak uchwycić tą krótką chwilę, gdy na twarzy mężczyzny ukazują się silne emocje. Gniew, niemal wściekłość. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, w tle, widać kolejnego mężczyznę. Dużo starszego i niższego. Z pogardą patrzy się na odchodzącego człowieka. Ten drugi to James Bennett.

- Kłócili się? - zapytał Neal drżącym głosem.

- Wyglądali jakby się mieli pozabijać - odparł Mozzie.

- Kto to jest? - zapytał ponownie, wskazując nieznajomego mężczyznę na zdjęciu.

- Śledziłem go, ale zgubił ogon. Nie zdążyłem się dowiedzieć, ponieważ ktoś omal nie wjechał we mnie rozpędzonym samochodem i nie był to przypadek.

- Och, Moz! W co mój ojciec się wpakował?

* * *

Dzwonek telefonu rozchodził się echem po niemal pustym mieszkaniu. Pośród tej bieli ścian i porozrzucanych gdzieniegdzie ubrań, Josefina zakryła szczelnie głowę poduszką. Ale telefon dzwonił, i dzwonił, i dzwonił. Po chwili odrzuciła poduszkę w kąt jednocześnie przeklinając dzwoniącego, telefon i cały świat. Nienawidziła, gdy ktoś zrywał ją z rana.

- Tak? - warknęła, nawet nie spojrzała kto dzwoni.

- Torres, tu Erica.

Po usłyszeniu znajomego głosu, Josefina cofnęła w myślach wszystkie przekleństwa.

- Co jest? - zapytała opadając z powrotem na poduszkę. - Miałyśmy się spotkać o drugiej, a jest...

- Szósta, wiem. Nie spotkamy się, twój kontakt nie żyje.

Zerwała się ponownie.

- Niech to szlag! - syknęła. - Sprawdziłaś mieszkanie?

- Splądrowane, zniknęły listy i pieniądze. Sfingowany napad rabunkowy.

Josefina jęknęła i zsunęła nogi z łóżka. Podczas, gdy Erica opisywała jej zajście z Bostonu, jedną ręką zbierała walające się po podłodze rzeczy. Można powiedzieć, że niemal rozkoszowała się jej głosem. Przyjaźniły się od średniej szkoły, ale praca w wywiadzie zdecydowanie tej przyjaźni nie pomogła.

Im więcej Erica opowiadała o morderstwie informatorki, tym Josefina czuła się coraz bardziej winna. Myślała, że zrobiła wszystko: załatwiła jej nową tożsamość, wszystkie dokumenty, transport, pieniądze, mieszkanie w Bostonie. Standardowa procedura - wszystko po cichu, nikt nie powinien jej znaleźć. Ale coś przeoczyła. Napad był tylko zmyłką dla policji, jakiego złodzieja obchodzą bezsensowne listy? Ten ktoś dobrze wiedział czego szukać. Prawdopodobnie niewinna kobieta zginęła przez czyjąś nieuwagę. Może to właśnie wina Josefiny? Może robiła to tyle razy, że zapomniała o szczególny środkach ostrożności? Jej praca opierała się głównie na kontaktach z informatorami, kretami, operacjami pod przykrywką. To mogła być jej wina, ale nie mogła dać przytłoczyć się emocjom. Znieczulica to często jedyny sposób by nie zwariować.

Gdy temat rozmowy zaczął schodzić na rzeczy mniej związane z pracą Erica wykręciła się fałszywą wymówką, co można było wyczuć od razu. Josefina poczuła niemal ukłucie w pobliżu serca, gdy przyjaciółka się rozłączyła. Odkąd Erica zamieszkała w Bostonie ich kontakt praktycznie się urwał. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy ich relacje się zepsuły.

Było dopiero kilka minut po siódmej więc Josefina ubrała się i niemal wybiegła na ulice Nowego Jorku. Od razu uderzył ją chłód porannego, majowego powietrza. Szczęśliwa, że wyrwała się z nudnego mieszkania, ruszyła w dół ulicy. Dookoła otaczały ją wysokie budynki, taksówki i smutni, niewyspani ludzie. To był zupełnie inny świat, niż ten, w którym chciała żyć. To nie był Madryt, Moskwa, Warszawa czy Bombaj, w których się wychowała. Brakowało tu koloru hinduskich miast, dźwięku rozmów w języku rosyjskim, warszawskich ulic pełnych tramwajów, głośnych hiszpańskich festiwali i fiest. Podróżowała od zawsze. Jej ojciec miał wszystko, dom, pracę i rodzinę, ale nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca w świecie. Była ich czwórka - ona, jej rodzice i starszy brat. Każdy ruszał w swoją stronę. Josefina najczęściej wyjeżdżała z ojcem, jego wysokie stanowisko w hiszpańskim rządzie pozwalało jej odwiedzać najwspanialsze miejsca świata. Czasem chodziła do szkoły, ale częściej ojciec załatwiał jej prywatnych nauczycieli. Kochała tamto życie, rozmowy przez telefon z matką, która akurat dostała zlecenie w Paryżu, podczas gdy Josefina obserwowała święto Holi w Bombaju. Nawet po dwunastu latach od śmierci rodziców starała się kontynuować tamto życie, bycie agentką terenową w wywiadzie bardzo jej to ułatwiało. Po tym wszystkim Nowy Jork wydawał się nudny jak flaki z olejem.

Parę minut później stała przy straganie ze świeżymi kwiatami. Kupiła tyle kolorowych tulipanów, aksamitek, róż i hortensji ile była w stanie unieść i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Zauważyła, że ludzie przyglądają jej się z rozbawieniem. W końcu, jak nie śmiać się z wesołej dziewczyny niosącej, o siódmej rano, tyle kwiatów, że przesłaniają jej drogę? Po tym jak wpadła na kilka osób, i omal nie potknęła się o jamnika, Josefina dotarła pod starą kamienicę, w której znajdowało się jej mieszkanie. Już miała wchodzić, gdy usłyszała wołanie:

- Mademoiselle!

Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Ku niej zmierzał mężczyzna w średnim wieku z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy

- Xavier!

Już chciała go uściskać, gdy przypomniała sobie, że miała całkiem zajęte ręce, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- Mam wiadomość od brata, Mademoiselle. Może wezmę te kwiaty? - zaoferował.

Przytaknęła i oddała mu rośliny. Xavier miał dłuższe ręce więc z łatwością trzymał je wszystkie. Ruszyła przodem i zaprowadziła go do mieszkania.

* * *

Darya Torres-Szczerbacka zawsze powtarzała córce, że kwiaty mają wielką moc. Potrafiły leczyć, upiększać ludzi i miejsca. Wielokrotnie mówiła, że to właśnie kwiaty, a nie diamenty, są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi kobiet. Za każdym razem Josefina śmiała się z matki, która mimo tego co mówiła, nie rozstawała się z diamentową biżuterią. Jej pierścionki zawsze połyskiwały, gdy godzinami układała niesamowite kompozycje kwiatowe. Była dekoratorką wnętrz, pracującą głównie dla francuskich snobek, których Josefina z całego serca nienawidziła. Zwiedziła mnóstwo przepięknych willi i apartamentów słuchając francuskiej paplaniny klientek niezadowolonych z wystroju wnętrza. Podziwiała matkę za cierpliwość do tych wszystkich złośliwych bab. Dopiero po latach zrozumiała, że Darya radziła sobie ze stresem układając dziesiątki bukietów. Stało się to nawykiem, który Josefina przejęła.

- Mademoiselle, to idealna okazja!

Zniecierpliwiony Xavier chodził w tę i z powrotem po niewielkim salonie. Należał do bardzo wielu osób, które używały "Mademoiselle" zamiast jej prawdziwego imienia.

- Xavier, mówimy tu o przemycie broni z Rosji do Stanów! - westchnęła, przerywając przycinanie róż. - Nie będę nadstawiać karku za wasz interes.

- Moja droga, robiłaś to już setki razy. Proszę tylko o kilka wyjazdów do Moskwy, a jeśli odpalimy szefowi trochę z zysków to zdobędziemy ochronę!

- Posłuchaj, kocham Nathana, to mój brat, ale z nim nie robi się interesów! Może i skutecznie zaciera ślady, lecz jeśli spapramy robotę to skończymy marnie. Ja już się na tym przejechałam i co? Pracuję dla federalnych!

Xavier zachichotał, gdy obrażona odwróciła się w stronę wazonu. Dawniej wielokrotnie narzekała na wtrącanie się FBI do operacji, które prowadziła na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych.

- Nathan to przewidział, więc... - wyjął z kieszeni marynarki małą kartkę. - ...mam namiary na Michaela.

Josefina na chwilę zamarła. Odłożyła mały sekator, który trzymała w ręce, wyprostowała się i spojrzała w oczy przyjacielowi.

- Myślałam, że rozmawialiście ze sobą - oznajmiła chłodno.

- Tak, przez telefon. Pamiętasz zasadę numer jeden? Nigdy nie omawiaj niczego przez telefon! Wiem, że ci się to nie podoba, ale jeśli mamy z nim pracować nie możemy tego robić na odległość. Michael jest w tym najlepszy, on załatwia klientów, CNI nas osłania, a ty trzymasz w garści Rosjan. To plan idealny.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Plan rzeczywiście był niczego sobie.

- Gdzie on jest?

- Ostatnio był widziany w Jekaterynburgu, na Costa el Sol i całkiem niedawno w Bostonie.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Dopiero teraz zaczęła łączyć fakty: Adler, Michael, Boston, śmierć informatorki. Schemat był prosty i łatwy do przewidzenia.

- Czekaj, Michael nadal ściśle współpracuje z rosyjską mafią, tak? Tak samo jak Vincent Adler, którego grupę rozpracowuję z federalnymi! Jeśli się zorientowali, że coś im zagraża...

- Wysłali gościa od brudnej roboty - dokończył Xavier. - Ale wyszło, że wywiad również jest w to zamieszany, więc musieli wysłać kogoś kto zna nasze metody.

- Myślę, że znają tylko jednego byłego agenta wywiadu - westchnęła zrezygnowana. - Chyba znalazłam mojego zabójcę.


End file.
